Sirius Black Must Die
by Goddess of the Living Dead
Summary: Three girls try to break the heart of Sirius Black after learning that he has been cheating on them. The 3 girls recruit Lyla, a quet girl to help them do it. A little AU Suggestions of RBOC and JPLE Please review!Based off the movie John Tucker must Die.


Prologue

Lyla Bishop sighed happily as she saw Sirius Black sitting at one of her tables, tipping back slightly on the chair, tapping his fingers lightly on the table, as if waiting for something. His shaggy black hair came down just past his beautiful blue grey eyes. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, and his lather jack was hung around the back of his chair.

Lyla smoothed out her black apron, picked up her pen and order tablet and headed over to sex on legs, AKA Sirius. Just before she got to him, a short beautiful girl sat down in the chair across from him. She had long wavy hair that was brown with a tint of red, and hazel eyes that sparkled in the light. She wore the shortest jean shorts you ever saw, a light grey tank top with a British flag on it, bangles covered her bare arms and to top it all off, a British flag pair of Converse high tops. Lyla knew her as Rayne Collins. She was in her house, Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rayne was mostly interested in music. She was always writing lyrics in class instead of paying attention ( she did good in school though) and in their dormitory she always was playing with her acoustic guitar.

_Of course a guy like that would have a girlfriend_. Lyla thought to herself as Sirius smiled at the girl across from him. Lyla approached them, "May I get you something to drin…" She stopped short as the couple started making out. "Never mind," She mumbled under breath and walked back to her station.

Lyla waited on her other tables while watching Sirius and Rayne playing tongue tag out of the corner of her eye in jealousy. She wished she could have been kissing Gryffindor Sex God Sirius Black too. Then after about fifteen minutes of swapping spit, Rayne said her goodbye to Sirius. Sirius waved to her but didn't move from his seat. Lyla scowled at him, he didn't even order anything! He couldn't just sit there and make out with someone and leave! Lyla started going over to tell him off when Lily Evans sat down in Rayne's place, but not before giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

Lily was in Lyla and Sirius's year and in Gryffindor. She was the president of every club she could get into, she was really smart and in addition to all of that she was really pretty too. She had long straight red hair and emerald green eyes. Today she was wearing a blue and yellow plaid button up, white sneakers and peach tint jeans.

_Two girlfriends?_ Lyla sighed, shaking her head. _Those poor girls, they don't even know they are being played. _Sirius looked at Lyla and waved her over. She headed over to the womanizer and his victim's table and Sirius winked at her then looked back at Lily. It took all the strength in the world to not roll her eyes.

"I'm going to have the steak and she is going to have the seafood platter," He said not taking his eyes off Lily. She smiled at him as I took their menus after writing down the order.

"I love when you do that," She said leaning closer to him.

"I love doing that," He replied leaning the rest of the way to kiss her. _Great another suck face fest_. Lyla rolled her eyes and went to the back to give the cooks the order.

After that the place got really busy and Lyla didn't have time to watch Sirius and Lily make out. Knowing what she did, Lyla didn't want to anyway. She was now disgusted with him. Lyla's mom had dated a lot of men that cheated on her. Lyla heated cheaters, couldn't stand them. So she went from wanting Sirius Black to despising him.

Twenty minutes after ordering, Lyla got Sirius and Lily's food and brought it out to her table, but when she looked over at the table she saw a blonde girl sitting there, glued to Sirius now. Lyla shook her head in confusion, _When did she get there? _She thought, bringing the food over anyway_. _The couple surfaced and Lyla saw the latest girl was Billie Halliwell. Billie was a Hufflepuff and not so bright. She was Hufflepuff's leading cheerleader and she defiantly had the attitude and looks for it. She had wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her shirt was black, low cut and said _"Why Stop Dreaming When You Can Wake Up?",_ she was also wearing a short jean skirt and black shin high leather boots.

"You ordered for me?" Billie asked in adoration. Sirius smiled shyly and shrugged. "Aww! You are so cute!"

"I try," He said smugly as Lyla placed the plates down in front of them. Lyla wanted to smack him right then and there. She put on a smile and said, "If you need anything please just ask." Sirius nodded and began eating while Billie picked at her platter. Lyla walked away and went back to work.

For the rest of the night no other girls showed up, and Sirius left Lyla a big tip when he finally left, which Lyla was grateful for. She needed the money to go on to college, which was why she was working at the Flying Dragon over the past few summers. Today was her last day and then she was heading back to Hogwarts to start her sixth year. She thought it was going to be the same as always, Lyla being invisible to everyone around her, a quiet year. How wrong she was.

* * *

A/N: Hey tell me what you think! I know it's short and I know some of it isn't like the book (Lily dating Sirius and cheerleaders at Hogwarts but I didn't want a lot of OCs and Hogwarts needs cheerleaders for Quidditch!) It's a little AU but I promise it will get better!! Oh and if you review you get a preview to next chapter...and for those who don't read all of this**_...REVIEW TO GET A PREVIEW!!!_**

Love ya!

~Goddess~


End file.
